


Who your friends are

by katiebuttercup



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, friendship on the cusp of feelings, hungover/comfort, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre wakes up in Grantaire's apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who your friends are

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: unless I am alot older then I feel I did not create this
> 
>  
> 
> This was also written on an iPhone so I can't see some of my mistakes
> 
> Some of the mistakes are auto correct and are weird so apologies

There was a horrible taste coating his tongue. 

Combeferre opened his eyes testing his endurance, his head ached but the room was blessedly dark. 

Fuck. 

He found his glasses on the night stand and felt a rush of satisfaction as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. He wasn't in his room that was for sure, books, clothes and other debris had been hastily shoved against the wall instead of his neat shelving. 

"Hey, you feeling alright?"

He looked up, Grantaire stood at the door, and Combeferre was thankful for the brunette keeping his tone low. 

He nodded, he wasn't capable of much else at that moment. All he wanted was to go back to sleep but he couldn't intrude on Grantaire any longer. 

"I should...."

Grantaire shrugged, "Take your time it's Sunday even our hallowed leaders can take one day off." 

Call me if you need anything, ill even hold your hair back if you feel the urge to expel certain demons"

He was gone before Combferre could dignify that with an answer. He leaned back against the pillows swallowing the painkillers Grantaire had left on the table. It took him a couple of go's but he finally managed to get himself to the living room.

He gave himself a moment to watch Grantaire without the cynic noticing. The dark haired man was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket and sketching, it was strange to see him in his element rather than at the musain where Enjolras was so powerfully in charge.

He moved further into the room eyes sliding over the numerous sketches Grantaire had made, some were scenic others were off their friends.

Something caught his eye hidden beneath a sketch of Jehan writing poetry. It's a poster dynamic with dramatic colours the tricolour of the les Amis.

"Did you do this?"

Something akin to fear cross the others face but he nods.

"It's not finished,"

"Enjolras didn't tell me he asked you to do some posters"

"He didn't its just something I was messing around with, you know to help get the word out."

"There's not a cause on this"

Grantaire shrugged, "I guess it's a warning so that people know that there is a watcher, a guardian I dunno it made sense in my head."

"No it's a great idea, ill let Enjolras know"

"So you like it" there is something like nervous hope in his tone and Combferre rolls his eyes. Sometimes Grantaire's desire to please Enjolras are a little over the top.

"I am sure Enjolras will like them," he assures Grantaire. 

Grantaire is carefully staring at his sketchbook when he says. 

"I didn't ask if Enjolras would like them" there was a slight hitch in his breathing and then carefully neutral, "I asked if you liked them" 

"I like them" Combeferre said wondering at the curious heat that had blossomed in his face and the matching colour that crept up Grantaire's neck. 

"Good, I'm glad"

There is a silence which isn't uncomfortable but it's strained with what Combeferre don't know he doesn't spend that much time with Grantaire very few of their classes overlap or their interests.  
Combferre sits on the other end of the couch suddenly exhausted he blames the alcohol and not the sudden realisation that Grantaire is a really talented person someone Combeferre would like to know better. 

"How did I end up here?"

"Courf wanted to go get a lap dance and I figured that wasn't your scene  
So I brought you back here since Enjolras bailed for yet more studying and I didn't think you deserved to face Apollo this early in the day the state you're in."

"Thanks"

"We'll someone had to protect your delicate little virtue I love couf but  
I don't trust him not to cop a feel despite how he feels about Jehan"

"Oh God are they still dancing around each other?" He couldn't bare to see the twin sets of puppy dog eyes each waiting for the other to say something. 

"why do you think I drink so much?" 

"To forget your own pining?"

Grantaire looks like he's been slapped and Combeferre instantly wishes he hadn't said anything he may disapproved the other man but he doesn't want to hurt him. 

Grantaire physically shakes himself "my love for Apollo is like a priest to a god, it isn't real," he sneaks a glance at combeferre his ears pinking slightly. Combeferre thinks he is meant to understand the look Grantaire gives him but his brain is still drenched with alcohol. 

"Besides I think I'm starting to see someone a little bit closer to earth."

Grantaire catches his gaze for another long moment before looking away he wants to say something but his mind is blank the silence lasts a long long time and then Grantaire sighs and turns the television on filling the air with useless chatter in a silence that says to much.


End file.
